A New Bizarre Adventure
by ZX Prime
Summary: A mere two years after the defeat of Yoshikage Kira, a previously unknown member of the Joestar bloodline unveils himself to Jotaro. Equipped with knowledge of his father's past, this new Joestar has to cut all loose ties with his father's former lifestyle before time runs out. But with Stand users running rampant and the return of a certain enemy, can this young man win?
1. Chapter ?: Prologue

The peaceful Morioh Town was shrouded in darkness. The few streets illuminated by dim overhead lamps were devoid of life, all completely empty. Curtains were drawn and doors were locked as the residents slept unaware of the important meeting about to unfold.

With the defeat of one Yoshikage Kira occurring two years ago, Jotaro Kujo thought he'd never need to return to Morioh, yet here he was, preparing to leave after a brief stay. Jotaro plopped down on the couch in his hotel room and picked up the phone on the table across from him. He dialed in a number as slowly as possible and waited until he heard a faint click, signifying someone had picked up. "Hirose residence, Koichi speaking," a groggy boy croaked on the other end of the line.

"Koichi," Jotaro spoke into the receiver softly as if not to divulge much attention. "I need to ask a favor of you."

After a few minutes of talk, Jotaro placed the phone back down. Koichi Hirose would soon be on his way to Naples, Italy to inspect a person of interest, one Giorno Giovanna. Jotaro stood and hefted his single duffel bag over his right shoulder and cautiously walked out of his room, trying to be as silent as possible. As he passed by the front desk of the hotel, he dropped his room key as well as a rolled-up stack of Yen in front of the check-in area.

Jotaro walked down to where his rental car was parked; approximately half a mile away from the hotel. After dropping an envelope containing a few special contents off at the Higashikata residence, his next stop would be California, where he'd transfer on a flight to Texas, the location of the Speedwagon Foundation headquarters.

As Jotaro got his passport stamped and made his way over to the boarding area, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a young man, around thirteen or so, he guessed. "Are…" the boy's voice trailed off as his head tilted toward the ground. "Are you Jotaro Kujo?"

Jotaro faltered, wondering how this teenager, and someone he had never met before at that, had known his name. He took a few steps forward to gain a bit more height on the stranger. "You must have the wrong person," he spoke with a hint of tenacity in his voice. "I've never met, or known, anyone with the name of 'Kujo' in my life."

The boy pulled a small card out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment. "That's really odd," he responded, raising the card up to Jotaro's eye level, "because that's not what it says on your ID."

Jotaro faltered for a moment before reaching out to take the card back, but the teen pocketed it before it was within his grasp. "How did you get that?" Jotaro questioned as the two stared each other down. The boy reached up to the left side of his black jacket and blue T-Shirt. He gripped his collar and pulled down. The young man turned to show his the top of his left shoulder to Jotaro. "This," he stated bluntly as Jotaro stared in shock at the star-shaped birthmark the stranger had just revealed, "is better than any form of ID."

Jotaro's eyes stayed locked on the mark. It looked slightly more faded than his own, but it was definitely the real deal. This total stranger somehow had the same exact birthmark that belonged to every other member of the Joestar family. "How," Jotaro rephrased the question he had asked earlier, "did you get THAT?"

The boy returned his left hand to its original position in his pocket, letting his clothing conceal the birthmark yet again. "That's for you to find out. If you're interested, that is," he answered, picking up Jotaro's bag and hoisting it over the shoulder opposite the one bearing his own load. The teen strode past Jotaro and into the corridor that lead onto the plane. "We can talk more once we get to our seats," he called over his shoulder. "I don't know how much Joestar blood is running through my veins, but it's definitely there. That fact can't be ignored."

Jotaro reluctantly followed with his hands in his pockets. Seeing his bag was already in the overhead compartment of the plane, he quietly took a seat next to the teen. Having partially regained his former composure, he turned to face the boy, who was now pounding a can of Ginger Ale. "Um," he stated as the boy finished chugging, "you know my name. May I ask yours?"

The teen crushed the can and tossed it into the wastebasket a passing stewardess was carrying. "Alexander Joestar, but please call me Alex," he responded. "It pisses me off when people use my full name, with or without reason."

Jotaro silently sympathized with Alex, who was now trying to find a comfortable position in his cramped seat. "Damn," he cursed. "Not enough leg room. You sure it's too late to switch to first class?"

Jotaro ignored him and opened his mouth with more questions at the ready. "You're a Joestar, but your lineage, namely your parents, that's what's confusing to me," he stated. Alex leaned into his cushions, slightly arching his back like a cat. "My mother was a little all over the place," he clarified. "She was there one second, gone the next. Yet she raised me better than my father ever did. I was the result of a one-night stand. Heard I had a half-brother who was also born that way too."

Jotaro turned to face the runway as the plane lifted off into the sky. "Yare Yare," he muttered. "Your father was Joseph Joestar, wasn't he?"

Alex nodded somewhat grimly. "Yeah," he spoke with a slight quiver in his voice. "I… I can't forgive him for what he went and did with both Josuke and I, but that's not important. Something my dad did, when he was really young, it's falling on my shoulders to take care of it now."

Alex reached into his bag and carefully pulled out a mask fashioned entirely from stone. The black, soulless eye sockets seemed to pierce Jotaro's very soul. The face was slightly cracked, but the eerie mak could still be recognized as a piece of costume. "Not costume," Alex remarked, as if reading Jotaro's mind. "This… thing is anything but. This is one of the many Stone Masks that's haunted our family for generations. The kind that granted DIO his immortality, the kind that could make Pillar Men into perfect beings, the kind that has given me terrible nightmares for years. Nightmares that have unveiled a truth too startling for this world. Too startling for us."

Jotaro was taken aback by this statement, as he could see the fear deep down in Alex's eyes. He nodded in understanding. "Very well," he said. "Please continue."

Alex took a deep breath in and out again. "During his youth, Joseph Joestar, my father, battled and defeated the last four Pillar Men on Earth, but he only killed three."

The truth dawned on Jotaro as Alex' expression got more and more foreboding. "That's right," he confirmed Jotaro's silent fear for him. "That fourth Pillar Man, the one my father failed to kill, the one who just so happens to be under surveillance at the Speedwagon Foundation headquarters, the one by the name of Santana, he is going to break free and use a Stone Mask to become a perfect being and destroy us all."


	2. Chapter 1: Incognito Part 1

Alex stepped out of the bathroom, taking a nice, long stretch as Jotaro tipped the brim of his cap over his face. "Yare Yare Daze," he mumbled. "Hurry up. If what you said about Santana is true, then we don't have time to dawdle around."

The Joestar hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he responded with a sigh as he trudged toward his waiting relative. As soon as he stepped next to Jotaro, the traveler darted away at a brisk pace. It took a second for Alex to increase his pace as well. Jotaro, whisked around a corner, then another, then down a walkway. It was when the U-Turn was made that Alex had to tap Jotaro's shoulder. "Um, exactly what are you doing?" he questioned. "I thought you said we didn't have much time."

As if out of nowhere, Jotaro pulled up a chair and sat down at a cafe. Alex sat across the table from him. "Mind telling me what's going on?" he tried again. Still no response came from Jotaro's lips. Alex slouched over and propped his head up with his elbows. He looked up at the japanese traveler. "Y'know, there's something I should probably tell you," he started. "It's about my S-"

"Would you shut up?!" Jotaro hissed. "You're damn annoying."

Alex recoiled. "Ok, guess you really do have something up your bum," he commented. "Forget I said anything."

Jotaro grabbed the young Joestar by the collar and yanked him up to his eye level. "We," he stated bluntly, "are being followed. So I'd appreciate it if you'd shut the hell up and keep our location unknown to our pursuer."

Alex blinked once, unfazed, and shrugged. "That sounds like a you problem," he replied, "but if you need my help, just give a call."

Jotaro loosened his grip on the boy's collar. "Yare Yare," he muttered. "You're really some uncle, aren't you?"

The man looked around. His targets had gotten away again. He sat down and began rummaging through his bag again. He pulled out a pen and notepad. Looking up, he quickly sketched the golden bracelet on a passing woman's left arm. As soon as he finished, the bracelet started to glow. He flipped the notepad closed and pocketed it as he stood up. Now his search would be much easier.

Jotaro's eyes darted from person to person, looking at everyone like they were all Stand users. Alex stood up and pushed his chair in. "Looks like they're gone," he noted. "Let's take this chance to leave."

Jotaro nodded. "For once, that actually sounds like a good idea. We need to get to the Speedwagon Foundation's headquarters. Our flight should be leaving in about a week."

Alex's jaw dropped through the floor. "A WEEK?!" he blurted. "I THOUGHT WE HAD A CONNECTION RIGHT NOW!"

Countless heads turned to look in the direction of the two Joestars. Jotaro, quickly wrapped his arm around Alex' shoulder and ushered him toward the airport's exit. "You can never be too careful," he whispered. "We change hotels at 12:00 am and pm daily and depart two towns over from San Fransisco."

A startling noise broke the silence of the airport as all eyes shifted from Alex and Jotaro to the new attraction. "WATCH OOOOOOOOUT!" a man in a blue suit yelped as he slid toward the two Joestars. Alex quickly slung off his bag and threw it up in the air seconds before the collision. The three men toppled over as the stranger crashed into the Joestars. As they slowly got to their feet, the bag seemed to just hover in midair as Alex reached up and grabbed it.

Jotaro blinked. That seemed pretty bizarre, but he had another situation on his hands. He turned to face the man, who was already getting pelted with Alex' increased volume. He reached over and pulled the squirming boy away. "I'm sorry, sir," he tried to reconcile, "but you do need to watch where you're-"

Jotaro stared intensely at the man. Golden hair with a single streak of green down the right side, blue suit and pants with a white dress shirt, and red eyes, more pink than red. Not a natural color, but not from any disease or contact lenses. Jotaro balled up his hand into a fist. "You," he recalled. "You're the one who was listening to our conversation on the plane. You're the one who's been following us. You're-"

Alex stepped in front of Jotaro. "Oh-ho-ho-ho," he chuckled. "I remember you. We've still got a score to settle, you son of a-"

He cut himself off before going any farther. He turned his head in Jotaro's direction. "Looks like we're gonna be here a little bit longer than anticipated. Uncle Joestar's got some… unfinished business to take care of."

Jotaro pulled up another chair. "Yare Yare," he said. "Well, you boys get to it, then."

Alex turned back to face his opponent. He cracked his knuckles as his fingers twitched with excitement. "Oh, you little sneak," he taunted with a massive grin on his face. "I've been waiting for so long to get back at you."

The man sniggered, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into full on maniacal laughter. "You think you can beat me?!" he roared. "Even after last time when I beat you into the ground? Ha! Not likely!"

Alex tutted. "That was then and this is now, so show me what you got, you damn coward!"

The man's laughter turned into a practical scream as a purple figure in a black robe materialized behind him. Jotaro jolted forward in shock. "N-no way!" he exclaimed. "He has a Stand?! Alex doesn't have a chance!"

The man laughed even more maniacally. "I'll see to it that you die today by the hand of me, Kaze Kiwasaka, and my Stand, Incognito!"

Jotaro lunged at the two fighting men. " _I have to use Star Platinum_ ," he thought. " _The only way I can prevent them from fighting is by stopping time._ "

Alex kept on course with his opponent, then wheeled around and jabbed two fingers into Jotaro's abdomen. The Joestar instantly stopped in place, as if time had stopped for him alone.

Alex turned back to face Kaze. "You're next," he warned. "Get ready."

Kaze straightened his face, the airport's sound lowering back to zero. "You…" he murmured. "You… have the same power as me."

Alex nodded as a third hand appeared at his side as if from nowhere. "That's right," he responded. "That's why I'm so confident I can beat you."

From the hand, a figure began to emerge. It had the physique of a warrior and spiked white hair tinted blue. As it materialized, Alex' hair began to spike up as well. The figure, now fully materialized, hovered behind Alex menacingly. "This," he said, striking a fabulous pose, "is my Stand, Overkill."

Kaze growled. "When did you develop this power?" he demanded. "Were you pierced by the arrow too?"

Alex began to stride over to Kaze. "Nah," he testified. "It just kind happened."

As he stepped in front of Kaze, the Joestar struck another pose alongside his Stand. "So, are you ready to let the karma of your actions catch up to you?"

Kaze held up his right arm and pulled down the sleeve. Alex stared at the watch he had been shown with confusion. He looked up at Kaze as if asking for an answer. Unbeknownst to the teen, the hands on the watch began spinning at incredible speeds as a purple vortex formed over them. Alex continued to gaze into Kaze's eyes, both expressions unwavering. "You gonna answer me, or what?" he asked. "I'm kind of in a hurry he-"

The Joestar looked down at the magenta spike penetrating his chest. Blood began to drip from the wound as the weapon shrunk back into the watch-portal. Kaze stared down at the boy as he dropped to his knees. "Heh," he heaved. "Guess I shouldn't have taken you lightly."

Alex flopped face-first onto the floor, expressionless. Jotaro took another step forward. "Star Platinum!" he yelled, summoning his Stand. "The Wo-"

The befuddled man looked first at Kaze, who was beginning to walk toward Alex, and then the boy himself, gasping in shock. Kaze glanced up at the moving Joestar. "Oh," he noted, "looks like you can move again. Guess that settles it, the boy is dead."

He turned around to leave and took two steps before stopping. He rotated to face Jotaro. "I should probably eliminate you as well," he commented. "Wouldn't want anyone spoiling this sweet victory for me."

He brought his foot up to move toward Jotaro, but it never came back down. Kaze remained frozen in his walking position as Alex stood up and brushed the dirt off his jacket. "Whew," he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "That was too close for me."

Jotaro whirled around to face his relative, who was now walking toward Kaze. "You…" he tried to find words to convey his emotions. "You're a Stand user?"

Alex nodded as he slung Kaze's arm over his shoulder. "Yeah, and my Overkill's ability is somewhat similar to your Star Platinum's to boot," he began as he walked away. He turned and beckoned for Jotaro to follow him. The japanese man trudged along reluctantly as Alex propped Kaze up in yet another chair at yet another cafe. Jotaro pulled up a seat to join them. "Yare Yare, how many cafes are we going to stop at today?" he questioned. "You know what, nevermind," he continued. "I have more important questions for you."

Alex leaned back in his chair and started twirling his finger around in the air. "Shoot," he offered. Jotaro mimicked Alex' action of leaning backward. "So," he started again. "You've decided to go by Alexander Joestar, likely an homage to your late father, but why change your last name and not your first?"

Alex reached down into his pocket and pulled out a red, star-shaped pendant that resembled his birthmark. He swung it back and forth while giving it a good, hard stare. "Can't really say for sure," he answered. "Never knew my last name, but I did know my first. Whatever name I chose, I'd still be a Joestar. Plus, big bro's name doesn't consist of two "Jos" either."

Jotaro hesitated for a moment before realizing what Alex was talking about. "You mean Josuke, don't you?" he asked. "You are half brothers after all."

Alex nodded as he slipped the pendant around his neck. "Yepperoni, pepperoni. That's my bro," he chirped. Jotaro looked over at Kaze's immobilized body. "So what do you plan to do with him?" he asked, nodding in his direction.

Alex looked over at Kaze as well. "Dunno. Maybe I'll send him someplace far away. How's Egypt sound?"

Jotaro chuckled. "So you're the comedic, snarky type, huh," he noted. "Just like your father. You and Joseph had a lot in common."

Alex scoffed and pointed his nose up in the air. "Don't compare me to that geezer," he huffed. "That old fart had the nerve to have not one, but two affairs with two completely different women and dump the babies on them. Yare Yare, talk about bad manners for an englishman."

Jotaro glared at Alex. "You will not, under any circumstances, use my phrase," he scowled. "Even my daughter has her own exasperation and she's six."

Alex put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright," he surrendered. "How 'bout Yoi Kami instead?"

Jotaro's shun turned into a slight smile as he turned away. "Good God," he repeated, this time in English. "Didn't expect an American to use Japanese, but it's got a nice ring to it."

Alex shrugged as he repeated the phrase once more. "Yoi Kami, huh?" he contemplated. "Yeah, that'll do."

A woman wearing a golden bracelet passed by the table where Jotaro, Alex, and Kaze were sitting. As she raised her arm to take another stride, a lone sunbeam ricocheted off her wrist and onto the hand on Jotaro's hat. In that moment, a magenta spike came shooting out of the bracelet and slammed into Jotaro's forehead. The Joestars, caught completely off guard, reeled back as the spike whizzed by the table and into the back of the cafe. Jotaro brought his hand up to his head and lowered it dripping with blood. "Damn," he cursed. "It's not deep enough to be fatal, but it is sizeable. Where did it come from?"

At that moment, another spike came hurtling at Alex' neck. Instinctively, he shot his arm forward with two fingers extended. "Overkill!" he yelled, summoning his Stand. As Overkill pressed its fingers inward, the needle froze in midair, stopping in its tracks. Alex heaved a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Not a second passed after those words escaped his lips, was he backhanded out of his seat and flung across the seating area. Jotaro whipped around to see Kaze Kiwasaka, moving again. "Just as I thought," he surmised. "Your 'time stop' ability only works on one object at a time, though time will remain stopped for that object indefinitely."

Alex clambered to his feet, instantly assuming a battle stance. Out of nowhere, a purple drill shot out from the side and dug into his left leg. The teen screamed out in pain as the formerly nonchalant crowd turned to look at yet another Joestar spectacle. "What's wrong with you?! The second you all hear something loud, you all gotta sniff it out like damn bulldogs?!" Kaze bellowed. "This doesn't concern you street rats!"

Jotaro balled up his fist underneath the table. "You're the lowest type of scum in this airport! Not these people!"

Star Platinum's hand shot up from underneath the table, sending it flying at Kaze. In the instant after, yet another magenta spike drove itself into Jotaro's back. The Joestar fell to the ground as the purple drills surrounded both him and Alex. Kaze looked down at him and Alex, who was clutching his knee and trying to stand. "Checkmate," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 2: Incognito Part 2

Kaze loomed over Jotaro, who,at the moment, could have sworn he saw the kanji for "Menacing" hovering in the air around him. "Pitiful, foolish weakling," Kaze taunted as Jotaro let out the occasional grunt of pain. "Not even your Star Platinum's The World can let you escape this little predicament you've gotten yourself into. If only you didn't get involved with that little Joestar over there. Such a pity."

Alex grabbed a napkin and shoved it in his mouth as if he needed something to bite. Kaze let out an amused snicker. "See," he continued. "Look at the self-proclaimed 'mighty Alexander Joestar' now. Grovelling under my feet, practically begging for mercy."

Jotaro lifted up a hand to attempt another blow with Star Platinum, but Kaze kicked it out of the air and slammed his foot on top of it. He moved his foot back and forth as Jotaro writhed in agony. "It's useless, you know," he whispered with a hint of melancholy in his voice. "Useless, useless. Muda Muda Muda."

Jotaro's head practically exploded at the mere mention of those words. "D-Dio.." he croaked. Kaze cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Are you mocking me?" he questioned. "Is that an insult?"

"I figured out your weakness, you bastard."

Kaze whipped around to see Alex propping himself up on a table, obviously using a vast amount of strength to do so. "Your weakness," he continued, "it's your emotions. You change between them too often, switching from cockiness and pity to rage and fury."

Kaze's eyebrows furrowed. His left eye began to twitch. "And so," the Joestar continued, "right about now, you'll-"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Kaze bellowed, lunging at the weakened Joestar. "...get mad," Alex finished, drawing back his left hand.

Kaze realized his mistake too late as Overkill drove two fingers into Kaze's temple and then completed the fist. The attacker froze in place, maintaining his enraged expression. Alex looked down at the man, frozen in time. The boy's face was covered in shadows, making it all the more ominous. "Yoi Kami," he sighed, looking around the airport for any other signs of an attack from Incognito. Neither the Stand nor any of it's projectiles were anywhere to be seen. Alex let his shoulders slouch as he fell back on his knees. "That was… too… close."

The Joestar took long, deep breaths in and out as Jotaro managed to stand. He looked over in the direction of Kaze. "Freezing him like this is rather anticlimactic," he pointed out, "but it's better than taking our chances with the guy."

Just as Jotaro began to ease himself back into a chair, he heard a slight whirring sound above him. He glanced up to see a multitude of the purple drills hovering by the ceiling, all pointed in his direction. Jotaro stared, hopelessly as the spikes rocketed down from the ceiling and slammed into him. Or at least, they would have, had Jotaro not activated Star Platinum's The World. Jotaro continued to look at them, wasting precious seconds of stopped time. Finally, he managed a slight roll off the chair and onto the floor, away from the weapons. As time resumed, the spines dug into the ground where Jotaro used to be. He looked up at Alex yet again. "Kaze's… Kaze's Stand!" he yelled. "Alex, it's a special type of Stand that can act of its own accord even when the user is decommissioned! Be carefu-"

Jotaro never got to finish the sentence. Underneath him, the ground ruptured and a flurry of magenta needles shot Jotaro up to the ceiling, pinning him there. Alex stared up in horror as Incognito appeared in front of Jotaro. "You little shit," Incognito scowled. "I told you not to get involved but you had to go and reveal one of my little secrets anyways."

Jotaro summoned Star Platinum and threw a flurry of punches, but Incognito moved out of his range quickly. The Stand tutted, which Jotaro didn't even think was possible. "You think you're in any position to deal damage to me?" he questioned. "Pathetic. You humans confuse the hell out of me."

Jotaro grimaced. " _This is bad,_ " he thought as Incognito advanced toward him once more. " _I've never seen such a powerful remote Stand. Kaze's weakness won't apply to this thing._ "

Incognito got face-to-face with Jotaro again. "I guess since the cat's out of the bag, there's no use hiding much else from you anymore," he surmised. "Well then, as you have seen, I am able to utilize these purplish projectiles in all sorts of different ways, that's not my primary power."

Alex, who had finally found the strength to get to his feet, took a step back in shock, but stayed quiet in fear of Incognito finding him. Jotaro kept the same solemn expression on his face as he stared into Incognito's glowing red eyes. "Not surprised, as I expected," he stated, disappointed. "That's ok. I guess you already figured that out."

"I," Incognito continued, "am a very special type of Stand. I'm sure you've encountered remote Stands before, but none this powerful, am I right? Well the reason being is that my user was pierced by an Arrow twice, hence the additional power and green streak of hair. Oh, I've rambled on for far too long, haven't I? Now for the main event, the part you pathetic sea urchins have all been waiting for! The part where Jotaro Kujo murders his uncle!"

At these words, both Alex and Jotaro let out a surprised "WHAT?!" at the mere thought of something like that coming to fruition. Alex slapped a hand over his mouth and dropped back to his knees, assuming his previous position on the floor. Incognito gave Jotaro a snarky smirk, drifting back and forth before finishing with a fancy little spin. "Heh, guess there still are some things that can surprise you," he taunted. Jotaro's expression became more serious. "Your hidden power," he paused. "It can't be-can it?"

Incognito flitted back and forth again, this time in glee. "Oho, you're figured it out!" he chirped. "That's right, Joestar scum! How do you think I attacked you from the bracelets and other objects? I can possess inanimate objects and even people if I so please, but if even one hit is landed on my little possessee by another person or Stand, I'm ejected and immediately recalled back into my user's body."

Incognito turned to face Alex. "So how about a little game, Mr. Joestar?" he suggested. "You can land a hit on me, I automatically get sent back to Kaze and you can keep him immobilized for as long as you please. However, I land a hit on you, and you die. Do you accept?"

Alex stood with relative ease. "Yoi Kami," he sighed. "I guess you're gonna kill us either way, so I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Incognito clapped his hands together and floated back up to Jotaro's immobilized body. "Excellent!" he enthused. "Now then, what do you two little boys say we get this started, hmm?"

The Stand preformed a playful loop-de-loop before jetting into Jotaro's body. The startled Joestar let loose a yelp before falling to the ground. Alex reached a hand out, but drew it back as the dust from Jotaro's impact cleared. Incognito-Jotaro stood up, a malicious purple aura surrounding it. The grin on its face was eerie, and certainly nothing Jotaro should ever have bore. "Now you witness my true power," Incognito stated.

Alex stared grimly at the Stand that had possessed his nephew's body. "I guess I can say Yare Yare Daze now that Jotaro's gone," he contemplated, "but I'd much rather kick your ass so I can hear _him_ say it again."

Incognito brought out Star Platinum and pointed at Alex. "The game has begun! I will get my hit in on you, Alexander Joestar! Mark my words!"

Alex stepped back. "You can..." he faltered "you can use other Stands?"

"Indeed. But you can't back down now, can you? This one teensy detail won't change much."

"Yoi Kami," Alex said, bringing out Overkill. "I guess I need to teach you a lesson with the good, old-fashioned Joestar family secret technique."

Incognito clapped his hands together and popped a smile. "Ooh, a secret technique! You didn't tell me you had one of those!"

Alex nodded while taking a few nervous strides forward. His hand brushed a tablecloth as he neared Incognito. "Notice how my steps are long, and I carefully plan where I'm going to put my foot down even while I'm in motion," he explained.

Incognito leaned toward the approaching Joestar in interest. "Yes, yes," he said, hoping to speed up the performance. In one swift movement, Alex grabbed the underside of a table and flipped it up into the air, all its contents spilling off onto the ground. In that same instant, he turned around and began to dash away from the enemy Stand. "Run for your life!" he yelled.

Incognito's excited expression shifted to one of disappointment as Alex got farther and farther away from him. He sighed with a hint of exasperation. "Guess that just goes to show you can't trust a Joestar, no matter how much buildup they have," he complained, beginning his pursuit.


	4. Chapter 3: Incognito Part 3

Alex sprinted through the busy airport, ducking and weaving under clusters of bystanders with the occasional "Hey, watch it, ya little punk!" or "You're lucky you're already runnin', boy!"

" _Gee_ ," Alex thought as he broke through yet another wall of people, " _California sure is a friendly state_."

Despite the hateful outbursts and attempted pursuit by airport security for about ten seconds at one point, Alex used the time he had bought to think of a weakness, some sort of flaw that could allow him to defeat Incognito. " _Let's see_ ," he contemplated. " _Incognito can use other people's Stands in battle as well as its own ability to shoot those purple drill things. It's definitely got more self control than its user. Kaze could barely keep his emotions in check for more than a minu-_ "

Alex tucked into a roll as a wall of magenta spines rocketed at him. The projectiles sailed over him and impaled themselves into a bathroom entryway. "Damn," he remarked. "Is a crowded airport really the place for long-range scare tactics?"

Suddenly, a lightbulb lit up in Alex's head. Well actually, it was more like an office building, because the plan he had just formulated clicked together better than any puzzle ever could. The teen darted left into a gift shop and ducked behind a rack of souvenir T-Shirts. The fronts read "A little heat never hurt anybody" and was followed up by "Except for me because I'm on fire right now" on the back. " _That doesn't make much sense to me,_ " Alex thought, " _but if whoever made these found it funny, then I guess I can't complain._ "

Alex stiffed his breath and crouched as low as he could. He heard footsteps dash into the store and slow down to an inching pace. " _That's him,_ " he thought. In one swift motion, Alex brought out Overkill and slammed his fist into the rack, sending it rocketing at Incognito. The Stand barely had time to turn his head before the projectile caught him in the chest and threw him back into the airport plaza. Incognito sailed through a large crowd of people and collided with the wall opposite the souvenir shop.

Hundreds of people craned their necks to see what was causing the commotion. Airport security rushed over as Incognito clambered to his feet and glared in the direction of the shop where the rack had come from. One of the officers reached out to give him a hand. "Sir, are you alri-"

Incognito slammed his fist into the guard's face without even looking in his direction, sending him reeling to the floor about 20 meters away. The remaining officers tensed up and reached for their tasers and nightsticks. A few even reached for their guns. Another one stepped forward. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us," he requested, able to finish his sentence this time. Ignoring the officer, Incognito darted forward, breaking through the line of officers and making for the souvenir shop. Alex leapt out through the entrance and to the left, sprinting down the corridor to outspeed Incognito. The Stand shifted direction to pursue the fleeting Joestar.

"Hey, he's getting away and chasing some kid! After him!" one of the security members shouted. Alex shook his head slightly. " _Looks like Jotaro was right to book that flight from San Fransisco and not here,_ " he thought. Alex put on the brakes and drifted for a bit before dashing around a corner and toward the Gates. He glanced back to see Incognito still in close pursuit. "Damn," he said to himself, still keeping his breathing in check. "He's almost close enough to use Star Platinum: The World."

As if on cue, Incognito dove into a roll, bringing out Star Platinum. "Star Platinum The World!" he yelled, slowing time to a stop. He sprung up from the roll and dashed at the immobilized Joestar. "I've surely won! Five seconds should be more than enough time to land a hit on this boy!"

As Incognito was halfway to Alex, he noticed something peculiar. Someone, a pedestrian, was walking past him. He turned to see Alex, running once again. "What?!" he raged. "Star Platinum could stop time for five seconds during Jotaro's battle with DIO! How is this possible?!"

Alex chuckled to himself as he put a bit more distance between Incognito and himself. "Guess neglect of the technique helped me in this case," he muttered to himself.

Incognito scoffed. "Damn. Well I guess I'll just have to do it again. Star Platinum: The World!"

Incognito continued running, but so did Alex. "You've gotta be kidding, this thing needs a cooldown, too?" he whined. The Stand kept up his chase, darting every way Alex went. "Well in that case, I'll just have to wait until a I get a clear shot at him."

Alex burst through a crowd of people, spilling someone's coffee. Amid the insults they were all screaming his way, he didn't have time to listen to them, as Incognito was catching up, and at an alarming rate too. Finally, he spotted where he wanted to be. Gate G24, a flight to Cairo, Egypt would be departing from there in approximately half an hour. The Joestar smirked. "Guess he is going to Egypt after all."

Alex dashed toward the waiting area and hurdled over a few chairs, turning into an area between chairs. He stood tall and firm. "Everybody get out of here now!" he shouted, picking up the attention of multiple people in the general area. Incognito rushed at him, bringing out Star Platinum. "You fool! You've backed yourself into a corner!"

Alex grinned and brought out Overkill. "On the contrary! This is exactly what I planned!" he retaliated. Incognito and Star Platinum lunged at Alex and Overkill. Alex's Stand immediately brought its hands to block the oncoming barrage of punches thrust at him. "Oraoraoraoraora," Star Platinum cried, pounding a blocking Overkill. "ORA!"

Alex flew back with the force of that final Ora and shattered the glass window separating the airport and the runway. Incognito stared at him as he hit the pavement, using Overkill to better support his landing. The Stand leapt out the hole he had made after him and gently wafted down to the pavement. "You sly dog," he tutted. "So this was your plan, was it? Get out here so you could have more space to run?"

Alex shook his head. "Wrong again," he surmised. "I came out here so we'd have more space to fight."

Incognito let a laugh escape his lips as the Joestar stared defiantly at him. "You can't be serious! You think you can win in hand-to-hand or long range? Either way, I have the advantage! There's no way you can beat me out here!"

"Just watch me," Alex retorted. Incognito stiffened his expression. "Fine then, let's dance!"

The two Stand users rushed at each other, summoning their Stands. Both Star Platinum and Overkill met fist-to-fist. From then on, it was a massive barrage of punches, Oras coming from Star Platinum, Kuras coming from Overkill. "Oraoraoraoraoraora! Kurauraurauraura!" both Stands were shouting their cries as fast as their punches would allow them, each Stand matching blow for blow perfectly. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Star Platinum let out one final "ORA!" and Overkill yelled one last "KURA!"

Both Stands remained with their fists colliding with one another as their users looked on in silence. Alex smirked as he withdrew Overkill. "That should do it," he nodded, satisfied with his progress. Incognito stared at him, confused. "That should do it for what? You're not telling me you're done fighting again, are you?"

Alex shrugged to let Incognito see his emotions. "Don't need to anymore," he confirmed. Incognito stamped his foot down like a little child. "And why is that?!" he demanded. Alex lifted up a finger and pointed behind the enraged Stand. "I sure hope you haven't forgotten where we are."

Incognito whirled around to see a Boeing 747-8 airplane headed to Egypt boring down on him at a rapid speed. Incognito brought out Star Platinum and tried to jump up out of the way. "Even if Star Platinum popped that wheel, it'd still be going too fast for you to avoid," Alex warned, out of the way of danger. "Just face it, you've lost."

Incognito ignored him and Star Platinum drove its fist through the frame connecting the wheel to the rest of the plane, taking the entire front wheel off. The wheel flew behind the body of the plane as the aircraft lurched forward, its front half dragging along the ground. As the plane zipped past Alex, Incognito reached out with Star Platinum and grabbed his collar. The Stand threw the boy toward another flight that was about to take off. Alex gripped onto the top of the craft with Overkill. Incognito sprung from the Boeing to the other plane's wing and began to scale the side. A young boy looked out the window and tugged at his mother's sleeve. "Mommy, there's a man climbing up the window," he tried. His mother answered blankly, not even looking in his direction. "Mhm, that's nice, dear."

Incognito hoisted himself on top of the plane. Alex got to his feet and stared Incognito in the eyes. "Are you ready to fight like a Joestar now?" the Stand taunted. Alex's expression didn't change. "I have been," he replied. Incognito scoffed. "LIke I said before," he continued, " you can't trust a Joestar, no matter how much buildup they have."

Alex rushed at Incognito, who grabbed him with Star Platinum and threw him toward the tail of the plane. Alex latched onto it with Overkill and shot himself at Incognito, missing and landing a few meters ahead of him. "You know what? Screw your game!" Alex yelled as he raced back toward the Stand. "I'm not gonna truly 'win' until I beat your ass into oblivion!"

Incognito giggled with delight. "Go on then, I'd love to see you try!"

Both Alex and Overkill yelled out their cry with their next barrage. "Kuraurauraurauraura!" they screamed. "KURA!"

Star Platinum countered every punch with an "Ora!" and delivered an final "ORA!" as well. Incognito chuckled as Alex took a few steps back. "You see? You can't possibly beat me!"

The Stand lunged at Alex, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning his back to the top of the plane. "Your perspective on the rules may have changed," he noted, "but mine still remain the same! It's time to die, Alexander Joestar!"

As Star Platinum brought its fist back to deal the final blow, Alex moved his head to the left and bit down as hard as he could on Incognito's right wrist. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" he whooped, letting go of Alex and missing Star Platinum's punch. The Stand's fist went through the roof of the plane right above the head of the little boy from before. He stared up in awe at the two men fighting above him. He tugged on his mom's sleeve again. "Mommy, there are two people fighting on top of the plane," he said. "Can you help them get down?"

This time, his mother looked up at the hole and saw Incognito clutching his bitten hand. "Well," the boy asked again, "can you help them?"

His mother gazed down at him with a mournful stare. "We don't get involved in other people's affairs," she reminded him. "And besides, mommy's Guns N' Roses isn't supposed to be used unless absolutely necessary. Now face forward and don't look up, Mercury."

The little boy nodded and looked away from the fight. His little hands twitched. " _I… I can do something! I have to help those poor people!_ "

Closing his eyes, the boy silently summoned his Stand, a little grey ball with red slits for eyes, and made a tiny crack that slightly extended past the hole Star Platinum made. His mother grabbed his arm and his Stand disappeared. "Mercury!" she hissed. "I told you not to use your Sweet Child O' Mine! Don't interfere!"

Mercury looked down in shame and listened for any signs of the crack getting bigger. Nothing. Then suddenly, the area around the hole burst as a massive fissure spread out along the top of the plane. Startled by this, the people inside the plane began to panic as Mercury's face lit up in awe. "Woah, cool!" he exclaimed. "It's never been that big before!"

On top of the plane, as Incognito clutched his wrist in pain and Alex got back up to his feet, a massive fissure caught them off balance and sent the two fighters tumbling off the plane as it screeched to a halt. Mercury looked out the window as they flew backward toward the runway. He looked back at his mother ecstatically. "I did it, mommy! I helped them get off!" he yelled. His mother buried her face in her hands. "All I wanted was a nice family vacation," she drifted off.

Alex hit the pavement. Hard. Overkill nullified most of the impact, but there was still enough to cause him pain when he stood back up. "That," he moaned, "was NOT part of the plan."

Across the runway, Incognito stared at him gravely. "You," he accused, breathing heavily. "Did you do that?"

Alex shook his head. "I'm as confused as you are about that," he assured. "But don't think it's gonna stop me from kicking your ass."

Incognito flashed a starry grin as a cargo lift drove up in between them. The driver got out and marched over to Incognito. "Alright, buster. You better have a really damn sound explanation for this, and maybe your sentence might lose a year or two."

Incognito tried to peer over the driver's shoulder, but he was snapped back to reality, literally. "Hey, wiseguy, I'm talkin' to you," the man said, snapping his fingers in front of Incognito's face. "You got anything to say?"

Alex got down on all fours and began to crawl toward the lift. " _I've got a chance,_ " he thought, " _might as well use it._ "

The Joestar crawled up into the driver's seat and turned the keys. The sudden revving of the engine shocked the driver, causing him to turn around. "Hey kid, what're ya doing?!" he demanded in an Italian accent. "Don't touch that! Ya need authorizatio-"

The driver was cut off by Alex slamming the brake and driving the lift away from the two others. Incognito pointed at the escaping Joestar. "I think you need to have a word with him as well," he joked.

The Italian turned around, obviously miffed. "You think this is a time for joking, ya mook? You're still in deep shit, ya hear?!"

Incognito ignored him and quickly got on one of the service elevators leading up to the airport. "Hey, where d'you think you're going?!" the driver demanded. The doors closed and Incognito was gone. The driver sighed heavily. "Boy, it's gonna be one of those days."

Alex drove faster and faster, desperately looking for the Gate the Boeing had departed from. Finally, he found it. Gate G24, empty and devoid of security. Perfect. Alex dove off the vehicle and leapt into the service elevator, re-entering the airport.

Both Alex and Incognito rushed toward each other, wanting to deal the final blow. They both turned a corner and then there they were, face-to-face once again. Incognito smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "So you didn't turn tail and run," he noted. "It seems you Joestars do have some honor after all."

Alex curled his hands into fists and brought out Overkill. "Enough with the idle chit-chat," he snapped. "I'm ending your sick game right here, right now."

At that moment a whole squadron of SWAT units entered the area, riot shields and all. "Step away from the child and come with us!" the leader demanded. "Do that and we can leave quietly."

Alex looked over his shoulder at the team. He flashed them a quick smile and a thumbs-up. "Sorry guys, but I can't allow you to do that," he apologized. "I can take care of this," he finished, turning back to Incognito. The two glared at each other, and then Alex let out a giggle. Then a chuckle, and then it turned into full out laughter with the Joestar doubling over and clutching his stomach. "Why so giddy?" Incognito asked. "This is your downfall, yet you laugh?"

Alex hoisted himself back up, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry," he said. "You're just really not that good at paying attention to your surroundings."

Incognito looked around cautiously. A stroke of recognition hit him instantaneously. "This…" he recalled. "This is… the cafe where our 'game' began."

Alex smirked. "Exactly," he gloated. "And that's not all, either."

Incognito's jaw dropped as the Joestar stepped off to the side. The slumped over body of Kaze Kiwasaka laid on the table behind Alex. "You can't possibly be planning to…"

Alex raised his fist and flipped Incognito the middle finger. "Yepperoni, pepperoni. If I attack the user, that'll still count as a hit, right?"

The Joestar whipped around and sent Overkill forward. Incognito dove at them, but to no avail, as he was sent back by the vicious onslaught of punches Overkill unleashed on Kaze. "Kurauraurauraurauraurauraura," the two shouted out in tandem. Both Alex and Overkill brought their fists back to deliver the final blow. "KURA!"

The moment the punch made contact, Incognito was sent flying out of Jotaro's body and snapped back into Kaze's as the time stop was lifted. Kaze flew back and slammed into the cafe wall with extreme force as Alex and Overkill turned away. "Yoi Kami," he sighed. "The entire plan I formulated was a distraction to lead us both back here. Even an idiot could tell I was improvising half the time."

Alex glanced back at Kaze's broken body stuck in the wall. "But I guess some people are too ignorant to even be on the level of an idiot," he finished, walking over to Jotaro, who was just beginning to stand back up.

Name: Kaze Kiwasaka

Stand Power: Possession

Bones broken and head damage-Retired


End file.
